Drums for the Insane
by dnftotalwhovian
Summary: Insane couples are the best. They first met when the Master hitched a ride on the TARDIS and ended up running into Sherlock Holmes. Moriarty was impressed. And then he realized just how he was impressed. I absolutely ship the Mariarty... Perhaps you will too! Please read and review, my dear wholock lovers.
1. Chapter 1

Note to readers:

My past fanfiction started out with typos so I am using the same idea but starting anew. Besides, last time all I had the chance to write were about one hundred words, (because it was last night) so really, this isn't starting over. I plan to take this story far and make you approve of the Mariarty, my ship name for Moriarty+the Master!

Story:

He was always there watching over me from the stars. That's what he told me. That's what I believed up until now. But he LIED. He was never there and when he was it never meant a thing. Nothing. I thought that perhaps we were similar enough. He still left me. How could he be so selfish as to leave JIM MORIARTY for whatever else was out there. All he left was a note. All he said was that he had the universe to take over and didn't care what I thought. All he said was that he didn't damn care!

I swear I will rip out his hearts if he doesn't come back to me. I will BURN him worse than I ever could to Sherlock or anyone else for that matter.

Master, if you can hear me darling, I want you to came back. I am dying here without you. We had so many plans! So much to do! No. You just had to go and follow those insane drum poundings in your ears. I'm not saying I am any more sane than you are, but at least I have the sanity to continue US.

All I can do now is think back to our times together. Our first everything's and our last ones before you abandoned me.

This is just my start. I hope you like it so far! Should I keep going?


	2. Chapter 2

This morning I saw a light in the sky. It was a faint white glow, though I could swear there was a tinge of blue in it. Along with it came a wheezing sound. It sounded just like the Master had described it to me what seemed like ages ago. Could it be the Doctor? If it was, was the Master close behind? Questions overflowed inside of me, and a short laugh escaped my mouth.

"The Master? After all this time?" I said quietly as I backed away from the window of the fourteen story apartment building.

"After all this time!" I bellowed. The man in the apartment next door grunted and cursed. I only laughed harder. There was no way, NO WAY that he would come back now. How could he live with seeing me after a hmhm three years? No, I convinced myself, there was no Doctor coming, and no Master. It was all part of a wild hallucination I was having like the others. But I still couldn't help running down the stairs to see if a blue Police Box had landed outside.

I pounded down the stairs, pajamas and all, and burst open the door to the chilly wind. Outside, the streets were glazed with ice and deadly looking icicles hung from balconies long abandoned up above. There it was, just as the Master had described it. Though snow billowed up around it, I could still make out the words at the top. "Police Public Call Box" it said. This had to be it.

The Master had told me it's name. "The TARDIS," he said, "Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

He was telling me about the beautiful red, glowing paradox machine he had turned it into once. Suddenly I was overwhelmed with memories. His voice resounded throughout my head. I couldn't stop thinking about it. Images lit up in front of my eyes. His eyes that seemed to reflect the never-ending time vortex shown in front of me. I let out a short sniffle. I gulped. I screamed. I laughed, grinning with all of my teeth showing, my eyes wide.

I blinked a few times to get out of the trance I was in and tilted my head slightly to the right to observe the bow in front of me. The door opened, and my head quickly returned to an upright position. Now I squinted my eyes. A thick, grey fog spread from inside. I coughed a few times. A dark silhouette appeared.

"Hello," the figure said, "I'm the Doctor. Who might you be, and would you happen to know the date?"


	3. Chapter 3

My breathing quickened. It was him. It was the long brown jacket, tie, blue sonic screwdriver, and spiked brown haired Doctor. "The tenth," the Master had told me. "One of too many."

"You rascal!" (I don't know why I did this. It's so unlike me, but I guess those words just seemed to express me in that one moment…) I cried as I quickly stepped towards him, my hands itching to grasp his neck. Then I stopped. My hands lowered down to my sides and the edges of my lips curled up in a menacing manner. My nostrils flared as anger surged through me. Still, I couldn't kill him now, not like this.

Was it that I didn't like that he was an enemy of the Master, or was it that I didn't like him because he didn't kill the Master?

The Doctor looked at me, both eyebrows raised. "What?" He cried.

I stayed quiet, but was terribly urged to throw him to the ground and beat him up. Instead, I began thinking about how to convince him to bring the Master back to me or kill him in a fun, playing-mind-games way.

I chuckled softly. The Doctor looked at me with a more concerned, confused look. Then he opened his mouth wide and drew in breath quickly. His eyes grew larger; he shuffled back.

"Wait... Moriarty! I can't believe it!" He pulled his hair up. "I ended up in this realm again! Second time. Brilliant!" His excitement made anger grow inside of me. Why so happy. Why.

"Sherlock, where is he?" He asked.

He didn't even seem scared of me. All he cared about was how he traveled and Sherlock. Right. Why does everyone care so much about Sherlock!

"Dead." I said calmly.

Let the mind games begin. I knew perfectly well that he was still alive even though I had tried to convince him to die. He went back to John a few months ago. Maybe I could enact my revenge on him and the Doctor at once. That would be interesting, and it sounded like fun. Lots of fun.

The Doctor's face contorted and his eyebrows came together in the middle of his face. I could tell his lips were about to form another "what" because they made a distinct oooh shape. He cared about Sherlock. NO ONE cared about me.

"No! Impossible! But I made sure that he was able to get back here without being harmed -or his friends being harmed, so if I pro-. Oh." He looked at me and gulped, scratching the top of his head nervously. "Well. Anyways. There is no way. It's only been a year and it would change the course of history!"

This was going to be harder to deal with than I thought. Apparently he knew what was supposed to happen. What if I say it happened not long ago, I wondered. Then, maybe he wouldn't be as sure. Besides, what was that he said about helping Sherlock? The Master told me he came during a hitched ride on the TARDIS, and that the Doctor was there…. maybe it was the time the Doctor came a year ago? Yes. That would make sense. The Doctor said it was his second time here. Why didn't he tell me the Doctor was helping Sherlock? All he told me was that the Doctor harmed him. Did he want to protect Sherlock? I am doubting the Master more often these days, but I still convince myself that his love is, or was genuine. And true love is meant to be together.

"He died a month ago." I thought quickly. "Saving Irene." That was clever. I hope he falls for it.

"Oh that Irene can make a man do anything. Sherlock has a fondness for her, too." He shook his head slowly and let out a sigh. I had him tricked! Ha.

"Now when will you stop lying to me?" He looked up to me, smiling. "I know how you are, Moriarty. And you aren't going to harm Sherlock, or as a matter of fact, anyone. Not with me around."

Oh. Great. Just. Great.


	4. Chapter 4

And then something strange happened. The TARDIS door opened once more, the inside showing its vastness to me. The Master had described it so many times, but I swear I hadn't been prepared for this. An orange glow led to the labyrinth of controls, and there was a blue-ish light in the middle. Yellow circles coated the walls, and columns that reminded me of corals held up the main control room up. Anyways, enough with my amazement at the machine thing, the weird part was that a strong wind pulled me in, along with the Doctor.

"Whoah! That's strange…" The Doctor's voice was lost as the wind sucked us in with a loud whoosh. The doors slammed shut once we were inside. We were trapped. I was trapped with the Doctor. Ugh.

Then the TARDIS began taking off.

"No no no no no... " the Doctor murmured, fiddling wildly with the controls. "I can't believe it! I end up in this realm and the TARDIS starts doing weird things again! Come on!" He flung his arms up in despair, then returned to his work.

"Again?" I asked. How often did this sort of thing happen?

"Yes. Well… it doesn't happen like this every time, but I guess… I don't know. This thing has been malfunctioning since the whole paradox thing. I have this, uh, enemy Time Lord named the Master. I'll just tell you later."

He didn't know that the Master and I were together? This was an advantage! I chuckled softly, the Doctor's eyebrows coming together again after hearing me. He didn't look up, though. He was still frantically trying to control the TARDIS, pulling levers here and there.

What could I do with this? First, I decided I needed to hear his perspective on the Master and future traveling plans. Then, I'd have to convince him to let me come with him. No! that wouldn't work unless we were stuck outside my realm! I'd probably have to hitch a ride. How would I know where the Master was? Maybe I would ask him casually if he knew… Then how would I convince him to go there without hinting on our relationship? This was going to be hard.

A few minutes passed since we had taken off. The Doctor had given up, slumped back into a bench. His eyes stared into nothingness. His arms crossed over his chest, and his feet too. Noticing that I was looking at him, he straightened up and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know if I can get you back. I'm so so sorry."

"So what have you boys been up to?" A voice sounded, higher pitched. It was a woman's voice, I realized. An annoyed tone of voice, too. I turned around, facing a ginger woman with her eyebrows up and tongue passing over her teeth.

"What do you want?" She asked rudely, rolling her eyes towards me.

By God this woman frightened me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah! Donna! Hello there." The Doctor pivoted in his All Stars to face her.

"This is Moriarty." He waved his arms toward me, tilting his head. Donna looked at me suspiciously. I smiled shyly.

"Wait. You mean like Sherlock's enemy?"

"Yes." I said before the Doctor could say anything. So I was famous... I wonder why. Donna walked towards me and stretched her hand out.

"Nice to finally meet you! I don't really care that you are like insane... I mean you are like on television. Now when do I get to meet Sherlock?" Another person who cared about Sherlock. Why was he so loved? At least she had been happy to meet me... Even though she called me insane (which I admit is true). What did she know about me anyways?

I felt the urge to step back away from her. She still scared me because of her outward manner and fearlessness of me. Well... I decided that she was ok because she seemed to care a bit about me, so I awkwardly shook her hand.

"Donna..." The Doctor started.

"Whoah there sunny boy, I can take care of myself. I don't need your protection from another _human_." Donna said. Why did she say human like she usually needed protection from other things? Well, I guess if the Doctor faces other aliens... Donna went with him? Were they together or married? Interesting. She was his partner? Oh, I was only making myself more confused.

Finally I decided to ask. "Are you with him?" I asked, glancing upwards at her with my head down. I was trying to be more intimidating. I didn't really like why she didn't care I was a madman or dangerous. She needs to feel more threatened by me, I decided.

Donna and the doctor faced each other and pointed fingers back and forth between them, shaking their heads.

"Oh no, we're not a couple." They said in unison.

"Just companions." Donna added, smiling.

"So what is going on then, Doctor, and how is Moriarty here?" The Doctor explained as best as he could, Donna pretending to understand and me just zoning out of the conversation as soon as I heard the words "paradox effect on the TARDIS Gallifreyan security and control of the sonic part of the levers."

"Where are we off to now?" Donna asked. This was my chance. I laughed maniacally. Yes, I was trying to catch their attention. They turned towards me, Donna not showing a trace of concern (she seemed rather happy that I was exhibiting actions of mental instability), while the Doctor gave me that eyebrows look that I was getting tired of by now.

"I was…" No. I couldn't do that.

All I could manage was,

"Master."

The Doctor stared at me in awe, wondering why I was curious or even remembered him talking about the Master. He didn't know a thing.

"Tell me where he is."

"Now." I sounded more threatening. I smiled at my little success. Then I realized just how stupid I had been.


End file.
